


Endings, Beginnings, and Handholds

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [21]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Feels, Flufftober 2020, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Pre-Aziraphale and Crowley's Bodyswap (Good Omens), Tadfield Air Base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: The first time they hold hands, the world is ending. The second time,theymay be about to end. The third time, a chapter of their lives has ended. The fourth time...Ineffable Flufftober, Day 19. Prompt: Hand Holding.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Endings, Beginnings, and Handholds

The first time they hold hands, the world is ending.

They wish they had time to savor the moment.

~ ~ ~

The second time they hold hands,  _ they _ may be about to end.

They are preparing to play with fire, unsure if their interpretation of a prophecy is sound, unsure how to go about exchanging faces even if it is.

The exchange becomes easy when they grasp hands.

They hope this is not their last opportunity.

~ ~ ~

The third time they hold hands, a chapter of their lives has ended. The unimaginable has come to pass. They are free.

They sit on a bench, hands clasped, and return to their usual forms.

Neither wants to let go. But they do.

~ ~ ~

The fourth time they hold hands, nothing is ending.

They’re walking, arms swinging, no particular destination in mind. Simply enjoying the world, enjoying existing, enjoying being together.

The back of Aziraphale’s hand brushes, oh so gently, against Crowley’s. Crowley’s hand brushes back.

They keep walking.

Crowley’s wrist rotates, palm facing forwards. Aziraphale’s wrist does the reverse.

They keep walking.

Their palms brush, and they don’t swing away. Their hands close around each other.

They keep walking, fingers interlaced.

It feels like a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> The first hand-holding is from book canon; the third is from TV canon; the second and fourth are my headcanon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
